


Lead The Way

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The party is nice but Buffy wants to spend some alone time with Riley.





	Lead The Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lead The Way  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 230  
>  **Summary:** The party is nice but Buffy wants to spend some alone time with Riley.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5187457.html) Day 29 at nekid_spike

Buffy grinned up at Riley. “Do you want to get out of here?” 

“Why? Are you not having fun? Is the music not good, or...?” The words tumbled over themselves as he tried to figure out why she wanted to leave.

“No.” Buffy quickly shook her head. “The party’s fine. It’s great even.” She could feel the blush beginning to creep up her cheeks. “I just thought that maybe you and me... we could...” Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. 

“You and me?” His heart beat faster. “You want to go with me?” Riley couldn’t believe his luck.

“Only if you want to. No pressure.”

_If he wanted to?_ He had only spent the last two weeks thinking about her, not to mention she’d had a staring role in most of his dreams lately. Riley quickly reached out and took the plastic cup from her hand and set it on the side table. “Let’s get out of here.”

“What do you want to do with me?”

Riley almost strangled at the unintended innuendo. He really didn’t think she wanted to know what he really wanted to do. “I’m good. Whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

She held out her hand. “Okay, come with me.” 

_Oh, he really wanted to._ He quickly swallowed a groan as he placed his hand in hers and let her lead the way.


End file.
